english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most dub voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Kirk Thornton (501 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (440 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (387 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (374 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (367 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (331 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (330 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (319 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (319 VA titles) (American) #Luci Christian (315 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (295 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (290 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (275 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (266 VA titles) (American) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (264 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (257 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (254 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (254 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (253 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (252 VA titles) (American) #Colleen Clinkenbeard (251 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (249 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (248 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (246 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (243 VA titles) (American) #Cherami Leigh (241 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (240 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (239 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (237 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (232 VA titles) (American) #Sonny Strait (232 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (230 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (230 VA titles) (American) #Ian Sinclair (225 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (222 VA titles) (American) #Julie Ann Taylor (220 VA titles) (American) #Kent Williams (220 VA titles) (American) #Josh Grelle (219 VA titles) (American) #Brina Palencia (218 VA titles) (American) #J. Michael Tatum (217 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (216 VA titles) (American) #Barbara Goodson (215 VA titles) (American) #Jamie Marchi (209 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (206 VA titles) (American) #John Swasey (205 VA titles) (American) #Dave Mallow (204 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (199 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (198 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (198 VA titles) (American) #Chuck Huber (197 VA titles) (American) #Cristina Valenzuela (197 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (197 VA titles) (American) #Leah Clark (196 VA titles) (American) #R Bruce Elliott (196 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (193 VA titles) (American) #Paul St. Peter (191 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (189 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (184 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (184 VA titles) (American) #Derek Stephen Prince (184 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (184 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Bevins (183 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (181 VA titles) (American) #Chris Cason (176 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (175 VA titles) (American) #Robert McCollum (173 VA titles) (American) #Anthony Bowling (172 VA titles) (American) #Bryce Papenbrook (172 VA titles) (American) #Greg Ayres (172 VA titles) (American) #Tia Ballard (172 VA titles) (American) #Carrie Savage (167 VA titles) (American) #Cynthia Cranz (167 VA titles) (American) #Jeremy Inman (163 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (162 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Campbell (161 VA titles) (American) #Cris George (161 VA titles) (American) #Brittney Karbowski (159 VA titles) (American) #Dan Woren (159 VA titles) (American) #Bob Papenbrook (158 VA titles) (American) † #Trina Nishimura (158 VA titles) (American) #Melissa Fahn (153 VA titles) (American) #Tara Platt (153 VA titles) (American) #Jerry Jewell (152 VA titles) (American) #Phil Parsons (152 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (152 VA titles) (American) #Joel McDonald (151 VA titles) (American) #Mark Stoddard (148 VA titles) (American) #David Trosko (146 VA titles) (American) #Scott Freeman (144 VA titles) (American) #Richard Cansino (143 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Young (143 VA titles) (American) #John Burgmeier (140 VA titles) (American) #Philece Sampler (140 VA titles) (American) #Chris Rager (139 VA titles) (American) #Jād Saxton (137 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (136 VA titles) (American) #Anastasia Muñoz (134 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (130 VA titles) (American) #Sandy Fox (130 VA titles) (American) #Mari Devon (129 VA titles) (American) Category:English Voice Over Wikia